Sleepover at the Poseidon's Cabin!
by MidnightZoroark827
Summary: Percy and Annabeth plan on a sleepover at the Poseidon's cabin, and Percy thinks this is the perfect time for him to make a sexual move on Annabeth. Lemon! One-shot!


**A/N: Second lemon and first Percy Jackson fanfic! Takes place after 'The Last Olympian. One-shot! All characters belong to Rick Riordan!**

**Sleepover at the Poseidon's Cabin! Percy's POV**

It was a warm day in Camp Half-Blood, or was that just me? Things were running as usual except for tonight. Tonight my girlfriend Annabeth was spending the night in my cabin. Oh, how I had waited for this night to come, for us to get… frisky.

"Perc?" My best friend Grover called my name and waved a hand in front of my eyes. I shook my head, "What's up?" I asked.

Grover pushed my plate closer to me, "We've been sitting here for five minutes and you haven't eaten your burger yet."

At the moment I didn't feel too hungry. The only thing I was hungry for- scratch that. The only thing I was craving for was Annabeth's lips and more.

"You're doing it again," Grover said as he rolled his eyes. I blinked hard, "Sorry, Grover. I guess I'm just thinking about tonight," I confessed.

Grover grinned, "Well, I hope you have more protection than just Riptide." I blushed and started to eat. "Don't worry," I said with a full mouth, "I have plenty of it." Grover chuckled, "Good." The sound of a horn made us all groan, except for me. We put our dishes away and walked back to our cabins to get ready for bed.

I walked in my cabin and looked around. For once it was decent. I walked to one of the drawers and pulled out longue pants and a muscle shirt. I quickly took a shower, put the condom on, and my on.

As I walked back to my bunk, someone knocked at my door. Excitement flared through me as I walked to open it. There was Annabeth. I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw her; she had a blue strapless shirt that only covered her breasts and showed her belly, blue booty shorts, and her hair looked like it had been specially attended to.

"Good evening, Percy," Annabeth said with a hint a seduction in her voice. I gulped, "Would you like to come in?" I asked.

Annabeth giggled and smiled, "Sure." As she walked in I smelled a fragrance on her, "Ocean breeze," I laughed. Annabeth blushed as I closed the door and walked over to her and but my forehead on hers, "I thought it would be the right occasion."

"Whatever do you mean?" I asked trying to put her on edge.

Annabeth shoved me, "Percy, I think you know-" But I cut her off by kissing her hard on the lips. Since her mouth was open our tongues met almost instantly and they danced together. She made a tiny moaning sound that sent shivers through my body. We were still kissing as she pushed me down on my bed and lay on top of me. I put my hands on her back and started to rub up and down as she put her covered pussy on my dick. I groaned as she started sucking on my neck then bushing her teeth gently on them and finally started to lick my neck like an animal. "Annabeth!" I called.

Annabeth grinned, "Do you like that?" She asked. I could barely nod so she tilted her head and started licking and sucking under my chin. I couldn't take it anymore. I tugged off her shirt thing and tossed it on the floor then pulled off her shorts and moaned in great pleasure as she put her now bare pussy on my dick that was screaming to touch her pussy. Annabeth purred and took off my muscle shirt then my pants and boxers. We both moaned and groaned as our private places touched. I looked at her beautiful tites that were now on my chest. I carcasses them which made Annabeth groan then I started to suck on her nipples which made her scream, "Percy!"

Annabeth started panting in pleasure, "Percy, let me do something else for you." I was surprised when she put her pussy near my mouth. It was already soaked which made get even harder than I was. I could feel the heat rushing off of it so I kissed her thigh then got higher until I licked around it. Annabeth moaned loudly and I felt her juice in my mouth. "Percy, I'm gonna CUM!" She screamed. I gasped, "Do it, babe. Do it in my mouth!" She did and I drank all of it.

She flipped us over so I was on top and she immediately went to my dick and kissed my balls. I moaned loudly as she started to stroke them, "Blowjob! Give me a blowjob!" I ordered feeling like I was about to burst. Annabeth obeyed but first she ripped off my condom, "I don't want to suck on rubber, Seaweed Brain." She put my dick in her mouth and started to suck. I yowled, "ANNABETH, OH GODS!" Annabeth was groaned with my dick in her mouth and I could tell she was having a lot of fun already. "I'm gonna cum!" I told her. She nodded and I did. We kissed and it was wetter, sexier, and more opened mouthed than ever before.

We slid on the floor with her on top again. As we kissed I put my finger in her pussy which made her cry out in delight. I pumped with one and her eyes got wide and she moaned. Then I put two fingers and started pumping faster.

"OH, PERSEUS!" Annabeth screamed/ moaned. I shook my head, "Annabeth, you said my full name and that is not allowed. Time for so trouble."

Annabeth blinked, "That's fine by me. I like troublemakers." Seduction covered her words and I grinned. "Get on your hands and knees and stick your ass out," I ordered. She lowered her gaze and the smile on her face made was very sexy and sly. She obeyed my orders and did just that.

I held her hips and slipped on the condom, "This is going to hurt a lot," A reminded her. She turned and smiled, "Percy, it's worth it." I nodded and put my dick near her entrance when she gave me a nod. I put my dick in her pussy and she was so tight it hurt and I let out a gasp followed by Annabeth. I started pumping slowly until I felt her membrane. I pushed and it broke making Annabeth hiss and cry out in pain. "Annabeth, I'm so sorry-" But I was cut off with her lips on mine, "We need to switch positions though."

We climbed back on the bed with me on top and I started pumping harder. "Oh, Percy, keep going baby!" Annabeth hollered. Now we were both in sync and the bed was rocking hard with us.

"DON'T LET ME STOP!" Percy yowled as great pleasure was swarming off him. "I'm gonna cum!" Annabeth yowled. "Do-it while I'm still inside you," Percy ordered. She did and so did Percy, "PERCUES!" Annabeth screamed with her last breath.

We both lay there panting as I slipped out of her, "Annabeth, thank you for this night," I said.

Annabeth smiled and kissed me, "You're very welcome. I love you, Percy."

I smiled a soft grin, "I love you, Annabeth." And there we slept in each other's arms the rest of the night.

**A/N: R/R please! No flames, thanks.**


End file.
